cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Zach Starr
Zachary Wayne Byrne II (born January 21st, 1991) is an CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Zach "The Real" Starr. Zach Starr is currently signed to WEDF, New-NAW, & NAEW. He is a 5 time World Champion in CAW winning the WWE Championship (New-WWE) on four occasions (and being the current reigning champion) and the New-NAW World Championship once. He is also the cousin of Danny Jackpot. Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation (2009 - Present) Just like his cousin Danny Jackpot, Zach Starr was signed to WEDF on July 5th 2009. Danny Jackpot who at the time was the WEDF Intercontinental Champion was able to pull some strings to get Zach Starr signed over to the ECCW brand. At the Un-aired WEDF One Year Anniversary Show, Starr pinned Cruiserweight Champion Evan Bourne in a non title and on the following ECCW he defeated Jimmy Wang Yang. Later he, Evan Bourne, and Chavo Guerrero would get into a argument leading to Vince McMahon booking a 3 way for the Cruiserweight Championship for the Snackdown after One Night Stand.. Before this, Zach Starr had watched the WEDF Hardcore Champion The Rock walk into a bar where he attacked the Rock and won the WEDF Hardcore championship. Drafted to WEDF Smackdown (2010) At WEDF One Night Stand, ECCW was ended by Tommy Dreamer and Rob Van Dam, This led to the ECCW Roster being drafted and Zach Starr landed a spot on the Snackdown roster. He wouldn't win the triple threat match for the Cruiserweight Title thanks to Mike Knox attacking both Evan Bourne and Starr, which resulted in Chavo picking up the scraps. Starr would then would lose the Hardcore title on United 41 later on featuring talent from various caw leagues. Chavo would yet again get the upper hand of Zach Starr after defeating him and Evan Bourne in a tag match on Smackdown 43 and even Danny Jackpot couldn't lead Starr to a victory as he was scouting to see how his cousin was improving in the ring. Zach Starr would compete in a breakthrough battle royal on a Christmas special, but came up short of potentially facing his cousin Danny Jackpot for the WEDF Championship. On WEDF United 45, Zach Starr would team with Danny Jackpot for the first time after his match with the Brian Kendrick was restarted due to Ezekiel Jackson getting involved. Danny and Starr would prevail as a tribute to the fallen Umaga, who passed away. Zach Starr on WEDF Episode 48 - Smackdown, Zach Starr would get another shot at Chavo Guerrero by winning a six man battle royal to earn the right to face Chavo at Last Resort for the Cruiserweight Championship. Finally, at WEDF Last Resort against Chavo Guerrero as Starr would sneak in a small package win to capture his first Cruiserweight Championship. Zach Starr on Episode 51 - Smackdown would nearly pull off the biggest upset of his career, as he had a chance to qualify for the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship and was even in control, but fell short to Edge who delivered a spear out of nowhere to defeat the up and coming Starr. On Smackdown 54, Zach Starr would send a message to Chavo Guerrero for their match on DCO, by defeating Chavo's bodyguard, Mike Knox in singles competition. On Smackdown 57, Starr once again would get the upper hand of Chavo after he and Mysterio teamed up and defeated Chavo and Mike Knox. . Zach Starr even found himself in title contention for the WEDF United States Championship at the Survival of the Fittest pre-show. Starr came up short, but held his own in the match and proved that he was a star in the making, and it was only a matter of time until he seeked even more gold. On WEDF Ep. 59 - Smackdown, Zach Starr was lucky to have dodged a speeding car, attempting to run him down, the same car that ran over Starr's cousin, Danny Jackpot at WEDF Survival of the Fittest and Starr was also able to become number one contender for the United States Championship after defeating US Champion Jack Swagger after Swagger issued an open challenge. At Royal Reckoning, Zach Starr will challenge the All-American American Champion for the United states Championship. On WEDF episode 61 of Smackdown, Zach Starr was able to successfully defend his Cruiserweight Championship against The Brian Kendrick, and continues his hot streak, as he had also defended the belt successfully against Chavo Guerrero on DCO Episode 1 for the WEDF Cruiserweight Championship Quest for the United States Championship (2010) On WEDF Episode 59 - Smackdown, Zach Starr found himself accepting United States Champion Jack Swagger's open challenge, with Zach Starr getting the victory over the cocky American-American superstar, and earning himself a United States Championship shot at the Royal Reckoning CPV. This will be Starr's first chance at midcard gold, as he is currently holding the lowcard cruiserweight Championship. Zach Starr was on the relaunched DCO roster but has now been moved back to the Smackdown roster in full. Zach Starr was called a fluke by Jack Swagger after he had defended his Cruiserweight belt against The Brian Kendrick, but that won't keep Zach Starr down. On his last DCO appearance for WEDF, Jack Swagger would cost him the Cruiserweight Championship as Starr would lose the Cruiserweight Championship to El Rojo Mexico. At WEDF Royal Reckoning though, Starr would get revenge and win the United States Championship from Swagger. United States Champion (2010) His first match as United States Champion was on a episode of Flame when he participated in a 6 Man Battle Royal for the WEDF Hardcore Championship, He would be eliminated after El Jefe eliminated him with the Ninety Miles(450 Splash). Zach Starr in his first defense on Smackdown 69, defeated Bobby Lashley, and Jack Swagger in a triple threat match to retain his Championship from two hungry challengers. Before the match, Starr cut a unique and interesting promo, even taking a shot at his cousin, Danny Jackpot saying that he would surpass his cousin's accomplishments. It was announced that on Saturday Morning Main Event 3, Zach Starr would team up with Danny Jackpot again along with Matt Hardy to take on former United States Champion Jack Swagger, the Rated R Superstar Edge, and the Wrestling Machine, Kurt Angle. Time will tell if Starr can co-exist with his cousin after his words he stated on Smackdown. On WEDF Episode 70 - Saturday Morning's Main Event, Zach Starr would look like as if he was trying to help Danny double team on Jack Swagger, however Starr looked like to have accidentally hit Danny and then was rolled up by Swagger after the mistake. After the match it was clear that it was a set up as after the match, Zach Starr gave Danny a low blow and said that he hopes Angle doesn't finish off Danny at Rasslemania, because he will himself because he is the Star of the whole entire WEDF, and called out many people as well. First Heel Turn (November - December 2010) On WEDF Episode 72 - Smackdown, the cockiness of Zach Starr may have gotten to the young superstar as he lost the United States Championship to MVP. MVP also got a little revenge on Starr getting a victory from their rematch on Episode 65 - Smackdown in which Starr pulled off a huge upset. This time it wasn't to be as MVP got the upper hand and regained his Championship that he never lost. On WEDF Episode 76 - Smackdown, Zach Starr would finally snap his losing streak and would qualify for Smackdown's Money in the Bank ladder match for Rasslemania, defeating former World Champion Chris Jericho with the help from Brock Lesnar. At WEDF Bragging Rights though, Starr would come up short to Jeff Hardy in a Raw vs Smackdown branded match. Zach Starr would lose in a Money in the Bank preview match to Evan Bourne on WEDF Episode 79 - Smackdown to the shooting Star press as Evan Bourne finally beats Starr. At WEDF Rasslemania, Zach Starr came up real close to winning Money in the Bank, but in the end, Christian wins Money in the Bank. Zach Starr would end up becoming allies with Matt Eichorn and Oshujax, who moved up from the main roster fromthe defunct DCO when Eichorn beat Suspect at Rasslemania. Zach Starr proclaimed that all three allies would win Championship gold that year. While for a short period of time, the four, which also added Dolph Ziggler as an ally would reek havoc for a few months. On Episode 85 - Smackdown, Starr, with Oshujax in his corner would defeat the Hurricane in singles action. On The WEDF Slammy awards, a cocky Starr issued an open challenge which was answered by Stone Cold Steve Austin. Starr held his own but was defeated by the Texas Rattlesnake. Meanwhile, Starr's friends he was allied with began to have personal problems with each other, which resulted in Matt Eichorn leaving for Raw. Oshujax, could not keep the allied force together, and in the end it resulted in Zach Starr, Oshujax, and Dolph Ziggler losing to the men they targeted, on Tribute to the Troops when they lost to Jeff, Matt Hardy, and a nerd. Back on his own, feud with Cena, and a part of Team Angle (2011) Zach Starr would compete in a six man elimination battle royal on Episode 92 - Smackdown, but Starr would fall short in becoming number one contender for Christian's World Heavyweight Championship for Last Resort. On Episode 96 - Smackdown, Zach Starr demanded Theodore Long put Zach Starr in the World Championship match for Last Resort. Teddy said if Starr can defeat Christian, he would make the title match a triple threat. Zach Starr would lose that match, but just barely. At Last Resort, Starr competed in a six person challenge for the WEDF TV Championship but came up short to rival Evan Bourne. Zach Starr for a while would be on his own, but he wouldn't find much success until he would later be involved in another group, led by Kurt Angle. Before Starr was involved with Kurt Angle, he found himself in the Money in the Bank ladder match at Fate of Champions, after beating Brian Kendrick to qualify,even sporting a new attire, but even with everyone predicting him to win as the clear favorite, Starr lost. Starr would then attempt to get a World title shot by competing in the 2011 King of the Ring Tournament. On Episode 101 - United, Zach Starr beat JBL to move on to the second round. On Episode 102 - Smackdown, Zach Starr would get a little preview for his round 2 match against Daniel Bryan, when he pinned him in a tag match, in which he and Alberto Del Rio beat Bryan and Mysterio. On Episode 104 - United, Zach Starr would beat Daniel Bryan once more to move on to the third round. On Episode 105 - Smackdown, the final SD before WEDF King of the Ring, the rivalry with John Cena began, as a preview match for the two superstars that would be competing at KOTR would face each other. John Cena would beat Zach Starr in a match where Zach Starr held his own. At King of the Ring, would lose to his cousin Danny Jackpot, in which Zach Starr would guarantee victory over his cousin and changing of the guard. This is where Zach Starr began frustrations in his career and seeked help from Kurt Angle, who was also having issues as his career was on the downslide. Zach Starr would then join Team Angle, along with Jack Swagger, and Rob Van Dam at the time who were sick of the main eventers going on and were tired of either waiting, or feeling as they have been passed by and they want their spot back. In this group, Zach Starr began a rivalry with John Cena among others as Zach Starr would proclaim it is time for the same old main eventers to step aside for the future true star of Smackdown. On Episode 108 - Smackdown, Zach Starr would help Kurt Angle beat John Cena, whom was the main target of the group, after Starr distracted Cena. After the match, Starr would call out former World Champion Christian, who lost the title at King of the Ring, making him a target as well. On Episode 111 - Smackdown, after Rob Van Dam beat Christian, Christian turned around a post match beatdown by RVD, but Zach Starr and Kurt Angle double teamed on Christian. This led to John Cena recruiting old friend, Big Show to even up the odds. Theodore Long then came out and made a match for Summerfest, a six man tag as Big Show, Cena, and Christian would team up to face Zach Starr, Kurt Angle, and Rob Van Dam. Later that night, Zach Starr going back to his short tights would team up with Kurt Angle to face John Cena and Big Show. Zach Starr would pin John Cena after Cena was worked on the majority of the match, via a shooting star press after Starr countered the Attitude Adjustment into a DDT and hit the Shooting Star press, shocking the WEDF Universe, Cena was weakened throughout the whole match, but he didn't have enough to beat Starr in the tag match. On Episode 114 - Smackdown, Zach Starr would beat Big Show via countout, giving Starr another win. At Summerfest, Zach Starr would be the final man standing in the six man elimination match, after he last eliminated the Big Show after hitting a boot to Big Show's face, as Starr had a led boot, which KO'd the Big Show as Starr cheated to yet another victory in the NoDQ match. On Episode 117 - Smackdown, Zach Starr would call out John Cena, Oshujax, and Danny Jackpot and taunted of how he won at Summerfest. This resulted in a tag team match in which Oshujax, and Zach Starr beat John Cena and Danny Jackpot, from a bit of interference from the Angle alliance, who were trying to persuade Oshujax to join the group. As a stipulation for winning this match, Zach Starr would choose who he would like to face at Unforgiven. Zach Starr would be questioned if he could win matches on his own or hold his own besides being involved with groups. Zach Starr would prove that by putting up a valiant effort against John Cena and Christian in a tag match in which Starr tagged with RVD. Starr would be pinned, but had several near falls during the match. Zach Starr would begin a rivalry against Suspect during this time as well. It resulted in many backstage brawls, and had a run in in which Suspect had Zach Starr arrested on Raw. On Episode 121 - Smackdown, Starr would call out Suspect in an interview, and then would say he would be challenging Bobby Lashley at Unforgiven for the Intercontinental Championship. Zach Starr would finally beat Christian after being 0-2 against Captain Charisma, beating him after reversing Christian's rollup into one of his own. On Episode 125 - Smackdown, Zach Starr would once more face John Cena, Cena prevailed, but the matches with Cena really elevated Starr into a threat that could be taken seriously. At this time, Starr's confidence began to grow, thus after a falling out between Oshujax and Kurt Angle happened at Unforgiven, Starr told Angle instead of kicking him out of the group, he would leave instead. Starr would lose to Bobby Lashley later that night and would fail to capture the Intercontinental Championship, but again, Starr gave Lashley a huge fight. On his own again, Bragging Rights feud with Suspect and Zach Starr brawl it out to the front of the ramp.]] Zach Starr had a focus on Suspect, mocking Suspect when Suspect made a challenge to him, when Starr proclaimed he was better than Suspect. When Suspect made challenges, Zach Starr would ignore them and instead attack Suspect from behind many times and make the challenges himself. Suspect would accept his challenge for Bragging Rights, in which Suspect made a challenge where it looked like Starr accepted it at first. The rivalry has resulted in brawls, and even an arrest. The two will fight at Bragging Rights. On Episode 128 - Smackdown, Zach Starr would have to team up with his Unforgiven opponent he lost to, Bobby Lashley, to face Suspect and Randy Orton, their respective opponents for Unforgiven. Starr would show no love lost for Lashley as he would turn on his partner, giving Orton and Suspect the win. John Cena, who beat Starr the previous week warned Zach Starr of what the consequences would be if he continued acting the way he did when so much was at stake. Zach Starr successfully pinned The Suspect at Bragging Rights following the Shooting Starr Press. Currently (2013) After Starr's program with Suspect, Starr continued to challenge for the Intercontinental but was unsuccessful against Champions Bobby Lashley and Oshujax. Starr then had a program against Jeff Hardy in which Starr lost to Jeff at RassleMania 2, but beat at Lashing Back 3. Currently, Zach Starr is in a tag team alongside AJ Styles named the Dream Team. The Dream Team has feuded with the likes such as John Morrison and Jeff Hardy, Booker T and Rob Van Dam, and currently International Airstrike over on RAW. The team formed when they stated that Morrison and Hardy were holding them down from achieving success. This was also the case in their feud against Booker T and Rob Van Dam. As a group, they lost to Hardy and Morrison at Last Resort 3, and after many failed attempts and controversial losses to the veterans, the Dream Team were finally able to beat Booker and RVD at Summerfest 2. New-WWE (2010 - Present) After a 3 Way agreement with WEDF Management, New-WWE and Zach Starr; Zach Starr had signed to New-WWE. The announcement wasn't made until August 8th, 2010 where New-WWE would announce they had signed Zach Starr to the Raw Brand. Zach Starr made his debut on episode 89 of Raw. He would defeat Giant Guppy, in a victory claimed to the biggest in his career. Starr would then immediately challenge Connor Wine afterwards. On his first New-WWE Pay Per View appearance while under New-WWE Contract, Note that he did compete in a Rumble match one other time while not under contract, He would defeat Connor Wine to win the United States Championship at New-WWE Unforgiven 3. He would end up losing the championship to "Dashing" Cody Rhodes. At New-WWE Elimination Chamber, He would receive a shot at the WWE Championship. Zach Starr would invoke his rematch clause for the United States Championship for a match with his cousin, Danny Jackpot at New-WWE Wrestlemania IV . He would end up losing that match against his cousin. Starr received another championship opportunity in a triple threat match New-WWE Judgment Day 4 following a victory over Jackpot on Raw. He ended up being unsuccessful, and ended up getting pinned by now-US Champion Drew McIntyre. One night later, however, Starr's Platinum Age status aided him in New-WWE, as newly crowned Raw General Manager Vickie Guerrero granted him a WWE Championship opportunity after then-champion John Cena was assaulted by Mercurius and Chris Jericho. The battered and beaten Cena put up a decent fight, but the odds were too great to overcome, and Starr scored the win, earning him the WWE Championship as well as his first CAW world title. Starr tormented Bret Michaels for many episodes challenging the returning CAW legend to various table matches. Zach Starr would defeat Bret Michaels in a tables match at New-WWE Extreme Rules 3. However, Starr's cocky attitude got the better of him in a match at New-WWE Night of Champions in which Bret had put his career on the line in a triple threat match against both Danny Jackpot and then Champion Zach Starr. Bret captured the WWE Championship for a sixth time (but subsequently lost the title to Dorf Liggleton). Bret would then again beat Zach Starr on an episode of Raw to become number one contender for Dorf Liggleton's WWE Championship (and would go on to regain it). After a brief hiatus, Starr returned on the Raw following New-WWE Breaking Point 3, losing a match against Jason Hawkinz. A week later, he would again lose, this time to John Cena. At the end of the show, however, Zach Starr ambushed Bret Michaels during a tag match, perhaps sending a message to the champion. Zach Starr would win the New-WWE Royal Rumble 4, and would challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship at New-WWE WrestleMania VII. He will be facing the World Champion Edge, and Money in the Bank winner, The Miz in a triple threat match at the mega event. Starr and Miz have been at each others throats for the past few weeks, having numerous encounters with each other over the fact of who should challenge the World Heavyweight Champion. Though he would never win it, He would win the WWE Championship for a second time at New-WWE Night of Champions 4. Then would drop it to TRS at New-WWE The Bash 4. A forum member by the name of 'jefferson' came to the SMForums, and started acting childish around the members of the board. He revealed to be an eleven year old John Cena fan, who made himself look like a fool, stating that his dad was in the CIA, that John Cena is the only thing that can save the WWE right now, and even made an attack on SMF, saying that he would make his own fed called SMCF(Story Mode Cena Federation), where Cena won every title, with the exception of the Lil Bitch Title. Jefferson then went on to be banned. Jefferson would later realize his mistakes,change his name and go on form a very successful CAW League called WEDF. Family Danny Jackpot (Cousin) Ron Jackpot (Cousin, Deceased) Finishers and Signatures *'Shooting Starr Press' *'Starrbreaker' - Double Knee Facebreaker. *''Double Starr Legdrop'' - Jumping double leg drop, with theatrics *Starcracker - Backcracker *Superkick *Chokeslam *''Starr Jacked'' - Fireman's carry flapjack *''Lionsault '' *''Standing Starr Press '' *Headscissors Championships & Accomplishments *[[It's Walleh Time|'It's Walleh Time']] **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (2x) *[[New-NAW|'New-NAW']] **New-NAW World Championship (1x) **New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (1x) **New-NAW Western Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Danny Jackpot **''Third Triple Crown Winner'' 2018 **One Survivor 2014 Tournament Winner *[[North American Elite Wrestling|'North American Elite Wrestling']] **NAEW Canadian Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) - with Biff Andreas moments after winning the New-NAW World Championship.]] *'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation' **WEDF Hardcore Championship (3x) **WEDF Television Champion (1x) **WEDF United States Championship (1x) **WEDF Undisputed Tag Team Championship - with AJ Styles (1x) **'WEDF 2009 Rookie of the Year' **'WEDF 2010 Most Improved Superstar' **'WEDF 2010 Best Theme Song of the Year' *'New-WWE' **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (4x) **United States Championship (3x) **WWE Tag Team Championship - with Brent Harvanator, Christopher Cauckel and Danny Jackpot (3x) **Intercontinental Championship (New-WWE) (1x) **Twenty-First and Twenty-Fifth Triple Crown Champion **Third Grand Slam Champion **Season 4 Royal Rumble Winner *'DCO' **DCO World Heavyweight Championship (1x) *'Other Accomplishments' **NAWverse Contract in the Case **The Vivianverse ranked him #31 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 **The Vivianverse ranked him #'19' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011 **The Vivianverse ranked him #'24' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011 **The Vivianverse ranked him #31 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012 Themes Crossfade - Colors Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:WEDF Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:IPW Category:New-NAW Category:NAW Category:CAW Veteran Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:DCA Wrestling Category:UCWL